Different
by EllieSean
Summary: Sean returns from Wasaga Beach and finds out how bad Ellie needs him. (Ellie and Sean fic) Rated R for drug use, self-injury and language.( Story currently not being updated)
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Coming Home Again.

* * *

The car engine rumbled ever so quietly, and finally stopped completely when Sean Cameron pulled up to the front 

of his apartment. Rather, his old apartment. Sighing, his hand gripped tightly on the steering wheel. Memories

flooded back, and he closed his eyes to keep them out. He had broken Ellie's heart. More than he had ever done to

Emma. Would Ellie even take him back? There was only on way to find out. The air was warm and sultry as Sean

opened the car door, and his palm slipped as he fumbled with the keys in his hand. He jogged to the door quickly,

anxiously, but froze suddenly before he opened the door. What could he expect? A list of wild scenarios ran through

his head: Ellie cutting, Ellie crying, Ellie making out with Jay, Ellie dead... Shaking his head, Sean knocked on the

door. No one answered. "Ellie?" He yelled. "Ellie, are you home?" He could hear laughter coming from inside of the

house, and a loud crash.Someone who sounded suspiciously like Jay shouted "Nice going Ellie!" Sean went to put

his hand on the door knob, but it swung open first. Ellie was standing in the doorway, her hair messy, a crazy grin

on her face and her eyes wild. Her sweater was halfway off, exposing her bare arm. Sean's eyes widened as they

traveled up her shoulder. Bruises, cuts and burns were scattered all over her. "Ellie?" he whispered, stepping

forward. Her eyes were yellow, and her pupils were dilated."Ellie, are you_ stoned_?" He placed his trembling hands

on either side of her face, and she burst into a manic fit of laughter. "JAY!" she shouted to someone in the other side

of the house. "ALEX! This is some strong SHIT! Look! Look! Where'd you get that stuff!" Sean frowned as Jay

walked into the room, a beer in one hand and Alex on his arm. Jay frowned at the strange man with his arms around

the younger girl. Then he did a double take. "Sean?" His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Holy Fuck! What the

hell are you doing here, man?" Jay reached around to hug Sean, but Sean pulled back, clutching his waist around

Ellie tightly. "Jay. What the hell did you do?" Ellie giggled, and slammed her head backward into the closet door

behind them. Jay frowned, confused, and stepped back. Sean continued, shaking. "I tell you... I tell you to look after

her and you give her drugs?" Jay shook his head, taking a swing from his beer can. "No man, seriously? She did it all

to herself. Everything." Sean frowned, and scanned the living room. His eyes widened even further in disbelief as he

noticed the mirror on the ground, with lines of coke and a rolled up paper bill sitting on it. "Oh shit." Jay glanced

uneasily at Alex, and Alex motioned toward the door. "Maybe we should get out of here..." she mumbled, and Jay

nodded, slapping Sean on the back as he went. The door clicked shut, and Sean turned to face Ellie. She smiled at

him, and kissed his neck, but he stopped her. "Oh my god," he mumbled, and started to direct her over to the couch.

She collapsed on it willingly, and lay down, staring at the ceiling. "Ellie?" Sean whispered. His world seemed to be

doing a complete one eighty. This wasn't Ellie. Not his Ellie. His hand moved to her shoulder, afraid of what she

had done to herself in the four month span he had been gone. Sean was tempted to roll down the sweater, but

remembered how private and uncomfortable Ellie had been about her other scars. Biting his lip, Sean, pulled back, and stretched out on the floor beside her. This was his fault, all of it. He had done this to her. And he would never

forgive himself for it. With the music from the speakers booming in the background, and Ellie's manic laughter

coming from beside him, Sean lay awake all night, tears silently streaming down his face.

Please Review. It only takes a second. And don't get mad at me for changing Ellie. She'll (hopefully) get back to her normal, rational self.


	2. Lying just to keep you here

Chapter Two – Lying just to keep you here.

With Ellie on his mind and a deep uneasiness in his heart, Sean pulled himself up from the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. Rain hit heavily on the roof above his head, and resulted in a loud, tapping sound echoing through the apartment. He sighed loudly, but the sound was lost in the noise. He turned around, as saw Ellie stretched out on the couch, her eyes closed and flickering slightly as she dreamed. The sight made him smile, much as it used to before. He sighed again, and, rubbing his hand through his hand, reluctant to leave Ellie, he headed over to the fridge. He swung it open, and saw, much to his disgust, as fridge that all too much resembled the one back home in Wasaga. Three bottles of straight vodka lay on their sides, resting against a half empty eight pack of beer. Without thinking, he reached in and grabbed one. He placed the cap on the counter, and, using his palm, snapped it off of the neck. A loud crack came as the cap flew off, and the liquid started to bubble. Relieved, and longing for the drink he's put off for so long, he lifted the bottle to his lips.

Ellie groggily opened her eyes. She moaned, and turned her head, only to see someone quickly slip around the corner and head toward the fridge. Her heart jumped for a moment, and she sat up quickly. _It's probably just Jay_, she thought to herself. She had had that dream again. The one where Sean comes back... he comes back and still loves her. Tired and aching, she glanced down at her arm. Her sweater had slipped half off, fully exposing her arm and shoulder. Sighing, she reached down with her finger and traced one of her burns. The shiny mark glinted up at her menacingly, but at the same time, welcoming. She bit her lip, trying hard to resist the urge. Squeezing her eyes closed, she saw Sean crying as the car pulled away into the distance. _He didn't even call_. Snapping her eyes open, she had reached her decision. A long time ago, when she was still living with Sean, she had hidden a switch blade in the back pillow of the couch. Just in case. She turned around to retrieve it, and screamed. Sean was standing by the table, his eyes wide and a bottle of beer in his hand. Ellie screamed again, and jumped up. She couldn't stop screaming. Wildly, she ran at him, and jumped into his arms. He willingly wrapped his arms around waist, holding her up. She started to sob, breaking down completely. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Sean took a deep breath, smelling her. It occurred to him that he'd gone months without that scent – how had he done it? He breathed again, letting the scent fill him completely. Letting it ready him. "Ellie..." he whispered, carrying her over to the couch and setting her down again. She was crying uncontrollably, and she yanked her sweater up over her arms again before zipping it tightly. "Ellie, I need to talk to you." She nodded, breathing in deeply, calming herself. The tears stopped instantly, but a smile remained plastered on her face. "You're... you're back..."she whispered, raising her hand to touch his face. To make sure he was real. He smiled back at her, but it fell off his face immediately. "Ellie I need you to explain something to me." He said quietly. "Anything." She whispered back. He got up, walked over to the other side of the living room, and kicked the mirror with the lines of coke on it. "Explain this." Ellie's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes slowly traveled up from the mirror to Sean's face. Tears started trickling down her face again, and she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage before she buried her head into her legs. Sean groaned, and his hand through his hair again. So she was using drugs. He slowly walked over to her, and sat down beside her. "Ellie..." he searched helplessly, trying to find something suitable to say. "Ellie... I love you." She pulled her head out from her legs, and looked up at him. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her, slowly at first, then harder. Months of longing for her touch had all boiled up into this moment. He ran his hand down her back, but stopped. He pulled away, smiling. Sitting back on the couch, she rested her head on his shoulder. _He was her rock. Always there for her, no matter what. And he still loved her. _


	3. Sorry Guys

I am sorry people. For the time being I will not be writing any more on this story. I will definitely continue it and finish it, but later on. I am so sorry.


End file.
